Cold brewed coffee is a low acid, healthy and refreshing method to consume coffee. It is created by steeping coffee grounds in cold water for 12-24 hours and then filtering and draining the extract from the coffee grounds. The current state of art is to either mix the water and coffee together into a bucket then pour through a cheese cloth filter or put the product into a paper bag and then tie it with a string and put this bag inside a mesh bag to lessen the chance of the paper bag breaking. When it is time to filter the user lifts the bag out of the coffee extract and holds it and squeezes it to get the remaining coffee extract out. The bag weights over 14 pounds. The second issue with this system is that the coffee is held so tightly that the osmosis of the coffee that is extracted from the grounds is impeded and it is not unusual to find dry coffee grounds in the bag after removal.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.